villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clyde Northcutt
Clyde Northcutt is the (former) main antagonist of the 2007 Christmas comedy Fred Claus. He is a greedy efficiency expert who's determined to find anything that will justify him shutting down Nick's North Pole operation, including his own use of sabotage. He is portrayed by Kevin Spacey, who also played Frank Underwood in House of Cards, Micky Rosa in 21, Buddy Ackerman in Swimming With Sharks, Hopper in A Bug's Life, Jonathan Irons in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Dr. Nerse in The Cleveland Show, Lex Luthor in Superman Returns, John Doe in Se7en, David Harken in Horrible Bosses, Keyser Söze in The Usual Suspects and Rufus Buckley in A Time To Kill. Biography During his childhood, Clyde was bullied by all of the kids at his school. They said bad things about him and made him fight with them by anger. Every year he received comfort by wishing that Santa Claus would bring him a Superman cape but he was always number one on the naughty list since 1968 and never received his cape. That made him bitter and spiteful about Santa. When he grew up, he got a job with the Santa Claus Center, a government agency that regulates Santa's work. Clyde schemed to shut down Santa's workshop when he went to Santa's village to see if all is good for him to continue his job as Santa Claus. When he sees all of the elves dancing and not doing their jobs and that Santa has a brother named Fred, Clyde said he never knew Santa Claus had a brother. Later, he told Fred to never let Santa be the loved one. But also told him he didn't know why he told him that. After seeing Fred put all of the naughty kids on the nice list, he gleefully decides to fire Santa. But when he was leaving for his airplane, he saw the Santa Claus workshop was still working. Angry, he sees Fred take the sled. He tries to stop him, but Fred leaves so he decides to go to the workshop and created a black out. When Santa came to comfort him, he told him what he was wishing in his childhood. And know why he was put on the naughty list he see Santa was realizing his mistake because Clyde was not ever supposed to be on the naughty list. He finally receives his Superman cape and attempted to fix what he had done, but it was too late. The sunrise was coming and the night was soon over on Christmas day. Luckily, Fred had already delivered the presents. Later in the end of the movie just like Fred he's a changed man and helps Santa at his shop as his assistant Santa's helper. Trivia *Ironically he had a Superman cape yet he played Lex Luthor in Superman Returns, the greatest enemy of Superman. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Incriminators Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Nihilists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Saboteurs